falloutfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Centre médical AVR
}} Le Centre médical AVR est un lieu dans la ville de Charleston, dans les Appalaches en 2102. Contexte Le bâtiment est un grand établissement médical ayant auparavant rendu service aux habitants de Charleston avant et après la Grande Guerre, mais fut abandonné à l'aube de la Christmas Flood en 2082. Au fil du temps, l’hôpital tomba en ruines, ne laissant que peu de fournituresRapport de terrain : Centre médical AVR. Cependant, il s’est avéré être un refuge solide face aux menaces extérieures, lorsque les Samaritains ont tenté de mener des recherches sur le remède Calciné en utilisant des installations n'ayant pas été pillées par les récupérateursEntrées de terminal du Centre médical AVR. Disposition Le centre médical AVR est un hôpital d'avant-guerre bleu constitué de trois étages, un sous-sol, un toit, situé sur la bordure ouest de Charleston. Des Calcinés parcourent les couloirs et beaucoup de Premiers secours s'y trouvent. Extérieur Le bâtiment comporte trois entrées: à l'est, au nord et au sud. Un distributeur médical se trouve à côté de l'entrée est et une limousine est garée sur la route en face de celle-ci. L'entrée sud comporte un parking et une sortie de secours menant au toit. Le toit lui-même contient quelques outils mais aucune autre fourniture notable. Il n'y a pas d'entrée du côté ouest du bâtiment, mais une petite aire de pique-nique surplombe la Poseidon Energy Plant WV-06, à l'ouest. Intérieur Tous les couloirs mènent à une grande cafétéria au milieu du bâtiment. Elle contient beaucoup de places assises, à la fois sous la forme de cabines de restauration, mais également de tables et de chaises en libre service. Un Restomobile se trouve près d'une porte sur le mur nord, menant à l'extérieur. Une volée de marches, près de cette porte, mène à la fois vers le haut et vers le bas. Un grand trou dans le sol donne sur le sous-sol, dominé par un atrium qui donne une vue sur le deuxième étage. Ici, au deuxième étage, la plupart des portes sont bloquées. Les seules parties accessibles sont un bureau et un placard de rangement. On peut accéder au sous-sol du bâtiment par un escalier situé près du mur nord de la cafétéria ou en passant par le trou dans le sol. Le sous-sol contient deux pièces - une avec le trou dans le toit et une à côté. La pièce avec un trou dans le toit contient trois Générateurs à fusion. Un seul d'entre eux est toujours opérationnel et peut contenir un réacteur à fusion. Une cage de stockage verrouillée peut être déverrouillée avec un terminal (Pirate 1); elle contient quelques outils et des objets bric-à-brac assortis. La pièce voisine contient un laboratoire dans lequel le Dr. Claire Hudson menait ses recherches, dans le cadre du projet Inoculation. Son terminal est posé sur un bureau. Une boîte à fusibles accrochée au mur nécessite un fusible type T afin de la réparer, et deux machines symptomatic sont installées dans un coin de la pièce. Le laboratoire contient également une station de chimie. Une volée de marches dans la zone de réception, près de l'entrée est, mène à différentes parties du premier et deuxième étages. Le premier étage comprend un bureau contenant l'holobande rapport de terrain: AVR Medical ainsi qu'une cage de rangement contenant des fournitures médicales verrouillées par un clavier numérique, dont le code est 011986. Le deuxième étage contient plus de bureaux. La note fournitures volées se trouve derrière un bureau, du côté est de cet étage. Butin notable * Recette aléatoire - Dans la zone de la cuisine, sur le comptoir à côté de l'horloge murale. * Réacteur à fusion - Dans le générateur en-dessous de la cafétéria. * Rapport de terrain : Centre médical AVR - Holobande, dans l'un des bureaux au premier étage, au nord de la salle d'attente. * Fournitures volées - Note se trouvant dans un bureau au deuxième étage, juste au-dessus de la salle verrouillée avec un clavier numérique. * Grafton Dam editorial - Note, in the bookstore adjacent to the beauty salon, on a small shelf flanked by bookcases (cannot be collected). * Four potential bobbleheads: ** On a lamp hanging from the ceiling with a skeleton on it. The bobblehead must be shot down to retrieve it. ** On a desk on the top floor, in the south-east corner. Same room as the Stolen supplies note. ** Third floor, south side office, accessed via a hole in the wall; on a wooden and metal cabinet in the northeast corner alcove of the office. ** Near or on the terminal shell in the southwest corner of the upper lab room with the Chemistry Station in it, and the large hole in the floor. * Three potential magazines: ** On the coffee table in the ruined office with the hole in the wall adjacent to the two booths (head through the door to the left of the U-shaped reception desk, at the south reception lobby). ** On the desk by the door, inside the office (with the red sofa and two large mushroom lamps), off the balcony with the microfilm unit on it, north side second level, overlooking the main entrance lobby. ** On the desk with the ruined terminal farthest away from the door, in the office with the hole in the floor, with three dumped microfilm machines and standing lamp on the balcony outside the office, east side upper level. Quêtes liées * Une pincée de prévention - Terminal is used to help develop a vaccine to the Scorched Plague. Apparition(s) Le Centre médical AVR apparaît uniquement dans Fallout 76. Anecdotes There is a stretcher in the building with a Jangles the Moon Monkey toy lying on it, and a toy alien on its face. This is a reference to the facehuggers from Alien, and Kane's death at the hands of them. The nearby bone cutter also references the way Ash tried to remove the beast, with corrosive results. en:AVR Medical Center ru:Медцентр AVR zh:AVR醫學中心 Catégorie:Lieux de Fallout 76 Catégorie:Lieux de La Forêt